leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heitorvserpa/Sting The Angel of Death
Sting, The Angel of Death is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Sting parries next basic attack within 1.5 seconds, dealing physical damage and blinking to the target's back. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana }} Whenever a unit dies near Sting, he gains bonus movement speed during 2 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. |description2 = Sting consumes all stacks, converting movement speed in bonus range to dash in a line and deal physical damage. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 425 }} Sting gains bonus attack speed and heals of his health during the next 5 basic attacks. Kills and assists refreshes One Hundred Stabs Cooldown |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 1500 }} }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 460 }} ---- Champion Lore Sting, as a demacian, is a living mystery. He rejects all heroic measures to kill anyone who's worth the prize. He always ends his jobs quickly, without mercy or pleasure, counting several generations of noble heads in his score. It come to pass that Sting is an immortal, a true Angel of Death, spreading terror to each enemy maker way before the foundation of the League. Some says his dark cloak and double conical blades passed down through the ages, while others link him to a counterpart of a noxian Jester who feasts in blood money. After recent discoveries, some even dare to place Sting among the long lost Darkin, but one thing is certain: anyone who sees an emerald glare behind shadows is a walking corpse. ---- Gameplay Sting's true potencial lies in the jungle, but he's also a formidable top laner, designed to be a burst assassin focused in survival and movement rather than direct damage. "Focus" acts as it says, plain and simple. Proper timing with the innate keeps the chase between neutral monsters camps or squishy champions, since many disengages are based in slow, and grants free repositioning during teamfights. The effect ends with the next basic attack: in other words, once Sting decides to go for the kill, there's no way back. As it's not terrible enough to his targets, "Cross Counter" makes that carry think twice before kiting. It works exactly like "Riposte", parrying abilties that proc on hit effects (Ezreal's "Mystic Shot" is the best example). This way, a single poke may trigger a teamfight where Sting can use his ultimate right after blinking to the target. But his core ability is "One Hundred Stabs". When maxed, he's almost invincible due to the massive healing. But, as a limited steroid, it should be used wisely, keeping in mind that you only have 5 basic attacks. The same goes for "Corpse Bridge": the active works better dashing through walls, where the precious movement speed stacks are not so necessary. Speaking in the devil, "Unnecessary Violence" is one of the most gruesome executions in the League. The fear apllied to all adjacent target decides a teamfight, just like Malphite's "Unstoppable Force" or Orianna's "Command: Shockwave". If the primary target dies, Sting gains a brand new "One Hundred Stabs" and a triggered "Focus" to choose the next victim. But the Angel of Death got some weak spots. He's very item dependant, so cutting his farming paycheck will leave him underpowered. "Corpse Bridge" has a high cooldown, this should be kept in mind when engaging, along with other control effects like stun and suppress. ---- Quotes Upon Selection I'm coming back for my money Movement As the shadow Nobody will see it Wanna play hide'n seek? Do not try my patience The end comes from the sky Attacking Down Soak my blades I see their deaths Getting paid Target acquired Taunt I'm sorry for the widow No turns for you Joke Look into my eyes! You! Dead! Category:Custom champions